


One Night with The Pro

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: The Commissions [7]
Category: The Pro (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Pubic Hair, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Small Penis, Vaginal Sex, bad hygiene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: The Pro is a raunchy, sometimes crass, superhero who keeps her pussy hair thick, her feet stinking, and her cunt full of cum. But saving the day doesn't pay the bills, so she's whoring her ass out on the side. She's got a new john, and things are about to get nasty.
Series: The Commissions [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040873
Kudos: 5





	One Night with The Pro

It had been a long and eventful night, the kind people swore about vehemently when they dragged themselves away from it. The Pro sat on the edge of her raggedy, unmade, bed, smoking a cigarette with a disinterested look in her eye. She sported short, messy, dirty blonde hair, soulful eyes, an angled chin, and luscious lips. Her large tits sagged slightly in her costume: a low-cut, yellow top, orange skirt, and purple cape, gloves, and stockings. The belt around her waist bore a symbol that resembled a spurt of cum. She glanced at her outfit and let out a sigh.

The woman reflected that all the superhero shit she did was not much more than a fucking pain in her ass. People were always pissing and moaning about the way she took care of things, but no one felt the need to pay her shit. So despite her glorified cosplay outfit, she was still turning tricks and leaving her kid with a woman that might as well have been the devil’s right testicle. She looked to her left and let out a long sigh. 

“Blowjob’s fifty, chief,” she droned to the wiry guy beside her. He had messy, brown, hair, and kind of a pathetic look about him. “Up front. Last time I trusted one of you fucks the bastard got all trigger happy on me. If you’ve got a problem with that, you can get the fuck out. I don’t give a shit.”

“No, that’s fine,” the guy said, handing over two crumpled twenties and a ten. 

He struggled not to seem so eager, but he wasn’t doing too well. The Pro noted all his squirming and jittering with practiced detachment. She took a long drag and stubbed her cigarette out on the metal bed frame. 

“Strip,” she ordered flatly. “Unless you want me to suck your Levi’s.”

“Um...right,” the guy stammered, pulling off his tee shirt and easing down his jeans. 

He was clearly nervous, but too horny to let that stop him. The Pro knew the kind all too well. She liked them because they usually weren’t too dangerous, and were always willing to pay on command.

“That it?” she laughed when his briefs came down. “My kid’s hung better than that. Bet you need glasses to find that thing,” she added, reaching over and stroking his meat slowly with two gloved fingers. 

“It...uh..gets bigger…” he sputtered lamely as the blood rushed into his dick. 

“Yeah, I’ll bet,” The Pro returned offhandedly, feeling his cock stiffen in her grip. 

She pumped him for a solid minute, until a few drops of precum leaked from his piss slit. Then she got on her knees and slid his cock past her lips, expertly swirling her tongue around the head and shaft. The man sighed deeply, quivering with small waves of pleasure, and tentatively moved his hand toward her head. 

“Don’t even think about it,” she grunted, popping off his cock for a second. “You’d need to be bigger than a damn toothpick to gag me anyway.”

Embarrassed, the man retracted his hand, and The Pro sucked deeper, feeling his cockhead on the roof of her mouth. Gently, she gave his balls a squeeze as the salty flavor of precum flooded her mouth. Her client’s nutsack felt tight and heavy, letting her know he was going to cum at any moment.

“Use your feet…” the man gasped, handing over a fifty without being asked. “I want you to jerk me off with those toes.”

“You’ll fit right in,” she sniped, sitting on the bed, pulling off her boots and stockings. Immediately, a rancid odor filled the air, like stale corn chips and rotten eggs. “Yeah, they stink to high heaven,” she asserted, snatching up the man’s money. “They’ve been sweating in those boots all goddamn day.”

The man’s eyes watered at the noxious stench, but his dick twitched with carnal need. The Pro slipped off her panties, and he marveled at her massive bush. The hair was much darker than the stuff on her head and ringed around her asshole.

“Like’em hairy, stud?” she asked in distant tones as she moved her feet into position.

“Hell yes,” the guy breathed as her toes made contact. 

They sandwiched his cock, pumping up and down vigorously, drawing deep, lewd, moans from the man with the messy, brown, hair. Precum cascaded between The Pro’s discolored, thick, and crumbling, toenails as he greedily inhaled the rancid aroma spewing from her feet. He stared lasciviously at her thick, matted, cunt hair, his breath coming deeper and faster every minute. 

“You like that smell, don't you, you little bastard?” the Pro asked nonchalantly, kneading his dickmeat with her toes. “You should’ve been here two weeks ago. They really stank then, what with the infection and all. There were blisters all over them and the skin was peeling. I had fungus packed between my toes. It looked like cottage cheese and smelled like ass.” She chuckled to herself as her client’s breathing quickened noticeably.

As she continued to talk, the man grunted loudly, shaking violently as he painted her toes in his thick cum. Spurt after spurt rained down on The Pro’s feet. She sighed, shook her head, and slipped her feet out of the way.

“Did you have fun?” she asked, not much sounding like she cared.

“God, yes,” he gasped, inhaling raggedly. “I’ve got to catch my breath.” He laid back on the bed, his chest heaving mightily. The Pro swore if he fell asleep she might wake him with a kick in the nuts. 

The man did not fall asleep. Instead he glared at The Pro with obvious hunger, taking in her monstrous bush and tight ass. Her last client had never paid up, so she was in the hole, and her bitch of a landlady was being more of a pain in her ass than usual. She lived in a shithole, but that was better than a park bench, so she pulled off her gloves and top, eager to milk a few more dollars out of the wiry guy on her bed. When he saw her thick, dark, dank, armpit hair, he smiled appreciatively and leered at her tits, which sagged slightly, but were impressively large. The Pro kept an eye on him as the man slowly recovered, until his dick began twitching against his belly. 

“Wanna fuck? I mean I won’t feel a thing, but I’m sure you’ll love it.”

“Fuck yeah!” the man replied. “But I don't have a condom. 

“You don’t need one, chief. It’ll cost a hundred-seventy, and yeah, that’s a bit more, but it’ll feel a lot better. I know that tic tac hasn’t seen action in awhile, so why not?”

“Aright,” he answered her, shame washing over him at her comment. 

_ Great _ The Pro thought, unceremoniously heaving herself into the doggy position.  _ I just have to get one more nut out of this stupid motherfucker. I wonder if he’ll get genital herpes. I’m not having an outbreak now, but who knows with that shit. Guess he’ll find out _ she mused as the man slid his dick into her. 

He started pumping like a maniac into the depths of The Pro’s pussy. Beyond the dense muff, the man found things warm and dank, but noticeably loose. Despite this, his dick was consumed with a sensation like electricity as it dipped in as far as he could manage, grazing her walls with his eager, dripping, cock fairly often. His breathing was ragged with the effort, and a sheen of sweat began to form on his body. With each thrust, the man groaned pervertedly, writhing in a fog of lust. His hands wandered upward and cupped the woman's ample tits, kneading and squeezing the like a nasty, old, man in a hentai movie.

The Pro, for her part, was completely nonplussed, humping her ass back just enough to please her client and secure her money. She felt his fingers playing across her tit flesh inartfully and heaved a sigh of boredom at his rapid fire thrusting. Automatically, as a pussy will, hers grew wetter, but nothing about a partner that felt like a rutting dog was actually exciting her in the least. He clearly expected her to be making noises, screaming her head off and talking dirty like the sluts in the pornos. But The Pro wasn’t getting anywhere near that much money, so she remained nearly as silent as the grave. 

The man slid out of her every now and then, and soon, he was grabbing her hips in an effort to prevent this. He was sweating profusely and his chest heaved violently, but his moans grew louder as waves of utter pleasure coursed through him. The heady aroma of The Pro’s rancid feet and the feel of her bush against his balls only served to fuel his raging lust. His dick and balls were heavily coated in pussy juices, making him feel like some sort of horny sex god.

“You like this cock in your cunt, don’t you, slut?” he asked, trying out one of the lines from his favorite porn scenes.

“Fuck yes,” The Pro replied in an emotionless, dry, monotone. “Pound this fucking slut’s cunt, and make me cum.

“God, this shit feels good!” the man exclaimed, ignoring her tone and the slow, quiet, yawn that escaped The Pro’s lips.

At last, The Pro felt her client stiffen, and he felt his balls begin to grow tight. His breathing was so loud he might as well have been gasping for air. He was leaning on The Pro so that she could feel him quivering through his orgasm. He squirted a huge spurt of cum deep inside The Pro’s cunt before pulling out his rapidly softening dick with a sheepish expression.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cum inside you,” he stated, gathering his clothes. “I was planning to pull out, but I got caught in the moment.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s fine,” Te Pro replied. “No big deal. I let all you fucking bastards cum in me. Now hand over the cash and get the fuck out. I gotta get my kid back before my fucking cunt of a sitter looses her shit. God, I hope that woman falls down those rickety-ass stairs and snaps her goddamn neck! And if you try any shit, you’re leaving here without your balls. Got that?” she demanded.

“Loud and clear,” the man replied, digging through the pockets of his pants. “I had a lot of fun today.”

“Good for you,” The Pro replied carelessly, taking his money and quickly counting it. “I’m here whenever you need to get your rocks off,” she added, figuring she should probably try for some repeat business.

“Good to know,” the man replied eagerly, slipping on his clothes. 

As he pushed his legs through the holes of his jeans, his smartphone rang, and a look of sheer panic crossed the man’s face. When he was dressed, he dashed out of the room. The Pro snickered to herself and shook her head.

“Well, I’m a little ahead for now,” she breathed, gathering the various bits of her costume together. “Better fetch the brat from that old cow before the stupid-ass bitch needs an exorcism. I don’t feel like washing that fucking shit out of me,” she sighed wearily, staring at the dollop of cum that was beginning to slide down her thigh. “I never do anyway, so what’s the point this time?”

So saying, The Pro pulled on her costume, ignoring the competing smells of feet and sex in the air. When she was dressed, she marched down the hall. Moments later, the entire building hear her scream, ‘Oh, blow it out of your ass, you fucking piece of shit!’ She returned sighing, with her child in her hands, and quickly prepared a bottle while ear-piercing cries filled the room.

“Drink this and shut the hell up!” she cried when she was done. “Mommy needs to take a shit.” 


End file.
